Broken Worlds
by Ophliz
Summary: En cherchant des herbes médicinales et des pierres rares pour ses recherches, le chasseur de dragons Varek ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un autre adolescent inconscient, reposant sur le sable rouge, aux cotés des débris d'une barque de fortune. Trop occupé à courir chercher la Guérisseuse, il n'aperçut qu'à peine l'ombre qui s'éloignait sous les vagues. Posté sur Ao3 sous Believs
1. 0 - None followed

Disclaimer : Les personnages de base, et d'autres éléments qui viendront plus tard appartiennent à Cressida Cowell. Les films appartiennent à Dreamworks.

LineCut

"Taisez-vous tous !"

L'enfant se fige, les bras encore levés et à quelques millimètres des portes massives du Grand Hall.

Les yeux écarquillés, il sent les muscles de ses épaules se tendre soudainement, réaction instinctive au haussement de voix.

Il laisse retomber ses bras, sans un bruit.

Et tend l'oreille.

(Sa curiosité finira par le perdre.)

"J'entends vos demandes. Et je ne peux nier les faits."

Le petit sait qu'il devrait être dans cette salle avec tous les adultes de son île. Il devrait ouvrir la porte, se glisser dans la salle. Se placer au pied de l'estrade. Ne parler que quand on lui demandera. Baisser la tête et attendre.

Attendre sa punition.

(Il doit rentrer mais il ne _peut_ pas.

Il a trop peur.)

"Les lois de nos dieux sont sans appel, Chef."

Il reconnait la vieille voix grinçante. Mildew l'Acariatre. Il a aide à déplacer ses affaires de l'autre côté de l'île, deux hivers plutôt, avec quelques autres enfants du village.

Le vieil homme et son mouton n'étaient jamais satisfaits.

Et son bâton frappait _fort_.

(Certaines cicatrices ne se sont jamais effacés.)

"Je sais."

Froid. Dur. Sévère. Fort. Puissant. Sans appel.

Le mur. Le rempart. Le bouclier du village.

Il utilise sa voix de Chef.

Sa voix des Décisions. Sa voix des Ordres.

La Voix qui est Loi.

(Ses doigts s'entremêlent nerveusement.)

"Le Conseil a pris sa décision."

Pendant une seconde, l'enfant fronce les sourcils, perdu.

Perdu et presque en colère.

Pourquoi le conseil aurait-il décidé de sa punition sans qu'il ne soit présent ? Chaque Viking a pour devoir d'expliquer ses actions avant que le village ne se concerte sur son sort. Rien n'a changé, en 300 ans et 8 Conseils différents, tout autant de Chefs.

Alors pourquoi ?

(Pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ ?)

La colère disparaît pour laisser place à une émotion plus insidieuse, plus viscérale.

Plus connue du garçon.

La peur.

(Et soudain, il _sait_.

Il sait que tout a changé.)

"À l'aube selon les lois de nos dieux, le garçon sera banni des terres de Beurk."

Il n'écoute pas la suite. Ni le vieil homme qui acquiesce. Ni les murmures du Conseil. Ni la cacophonie du reste du village.

Ni le cri outré d'un forgeron couvert de blessures.

Les bras soudain ballants, il n'écoute plus rien.

(Il n'entend pas le hurlement de l'homme aux membres dépareillés. Il n'entend pas les insultes qu'il profère et jette à la tête des villageois. Il ne l'entend pas prendre sa défense contre le Chef, bravant même la Voix. S'il l'avait entendu, il serait peut-être resté là. Il aurait peut être accepté d'écouter.

Peut être auraient-ils pu tout réparer.

Mais il ne l'entend pas.)

(Il n'entend plus rien.)

Deux battements de cœur.

C'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour faire demi-tour, fermer les yeux et prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Il ne voit pas les quelques enfants dans les rues qui froncent les sourcils en le voyant passer, les jumeaux eux-mêmes cessant de se battre pour l'observer. Il ne voit pas l'Ancienne qui l'observe du haut de sa cabane et qui lève la tête vers les cieux avec un regard triste et furieux.

(S'il l'avait vu, la logique aurait repris le dessus et il se serait demandé pourquoi la Plus Ancienne n'était pas au rassemblement. Pourquoi la Conseillère personnelle du Chef n'était pas avec lui. Pourquoi la Plus Sage n'était pas là pour prendre cette décision avec le reste du villages

Il se serait peut-être arrêté pour comprendre son absence.

Mais il ne la voit pas.)

(Il ne voit plus rien.)

Il court, court et court, pénétrant dans la forêt sans ralentir. En quelques instants, on ne le voit plus, fondu dans les ombres.

Personne ne le suit.

Les enfants ne savent pas, alors ils retournent à leurs jeux et chamailleries. Ils ne savent pas et ils oublient presque tout de suite, au profit du moment présent. Ils ne savent pas. Un jour ils apprendront, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, ce ne sont _que des enfants_.

(Comme lui, qui fuit. Comme lui et pourtant…)

L'Ancienne hésite, mais elle sait. Elle ne peut pas l'approcher. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Elle sait mais elle ne peut ignorer la culpabilité qui l'écrase en voyant le garçon disparaître. Elle sait.

Et pour la première fois, la Plus Ancienne, porteuse de la Connaissance, souhaite plus que tout être ignorante.

(Mais elle sait. _Elle sait_.)

LineCut

Plus tard, les adultes ressortiront du Hall pour préparer la barque qui se perdra sur les eaux. Les deux couples envoyés pour trouver l'embarcation travailleront en silence, vérifiant par trois fois qu'il n'y a aucune imperfection dans la coque, et lorsqu'ils rentreront chez eux, ils serreront leurs enfants dans leurs bras, prenant seulement conscience de tout le poids de la décision du village, de leur décision.

Deux hommes iront chercher une portion de vivres, pour trois jours. Le plus grand, se souvenant du sourire lumineux du garçon pour lequel il prépare le sac, y ajoutera une pomme rouge, ses préférées, et un morceau de saumon, le plus rose de la réserve, et son compagnon n'osera pas dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'osera croiser son regard heureux qui imagine déjà le bonheur du garçon devant son repas préfère. Il ajoutera juste quelques morceaux de bœuf séché de plus que le strict nécessaire, lui aussi.

Un manchot unijambiste se faufilera au travers de son propre village, un sac d'outils sous le bras et une expression sombre sur le visage. Il s'approchera de la barque, étonné de trouver quelques couvertures cachées sous le banc, un sac d'herbes médicinales fourré dans un coin. Il laissera un sourcil désabusé et presque méprisant avant de cacher son propre chargement. Pendant un instant, il sortira une feuille de sa poche, hésitant, avant de secouer la tête et de la déchirer et de la jeter. Il clamera que les Vikings n'écrivent pas. Il pensera que des mots ne suffisent pas.

(Ce sont ces mêmes mots qui ont condamné l'enfant.)

(Ces mots qui avaient pourtant longtemps été sa seule défense contre le reste du monde.)

Plus tard, du haut de la plus haute falaise de Beurk, l'enfant observera l'horizon, traces de larmes sur les joues et une pierre aiguisée à la main.

Il se tiendra là, admirant le coucher du soleil à l'Ouest de ses grands yeux vifs et intelligents, des yeux d'enfant plein de merveilles et d'espoir.

Puis il s'agenouillera devant la vieille stèle qu'il a un jour découvert par hasard, en explorant la forêt. Il empoignera son couteau de fortune, avant de graver quelque lettres dans la pierre.

 _Il sentira presque le souffle des dieux guidant sa main._

(Personne ne lira cette stèle. Et personne ne comprendra les mots qu'il a gravé. Il le sait. Il le _sent_. Mais il écrit tout de même.)

Il accrochera le petit morceau d'obsidienne autour de son cou, avant de se retourner vers la forêt.

De siffler trois fois.

Et de disparaître dans les ombres une fois de plus.

LineCut

À l'aube, alors que quelque adultes gardent les enfants loin du port, on attend le Chef et le futur banni. Beaucoup de Villageois ne sont pas présents, et le forgeron Gueulfor ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, d'un rire froid et condescendant.

Courage et Honneur étaient leurs qualités, à une autre époque.

À l'aube, la Plus Ancienne Gothi descent de sa maison, le regard grave et s'appuyant plus lourdement sur sa crosse qu'auparavant. Elle observe les villageois, l'air sombre. Elle ne voit que des enfants, des bébés presque. Elle ne voit que la honte dans ces hommes attendant le bannissement d'un enfant.

Elle se sent trop vieille.

À l'aube, enfin, le Chef Stoick revient seul, et on découvre la disparition de l'enfant.

 _À l'aube, Harold est déjà loin._


	2. 1 - First Encounter

Disclaimer : Les personnages de base, et d'autres éléments qui viendront plus tard appartiennent à Cressida Cowell. Les films appartiennent à Dreamworks.

Double LineCut

Varek retrace distraitement l'aile droite de l'Aile de la Mort dans sa copie du Livre des Dragons. Un peu plus loin sur la plage, les jumeaux se tapent dessus avec passion et à grands renforts de chutes dramatiques. Astrid aiguise sa hache - elle ne fait que ça depuis quelques semaines - en ignorant les tentatives de Rustik pour capter son attention.

(Une fin d'après-midi comme les autres.)

Jetant un coup d'oeil distrait au ciel, l'érudit du groupe attrape sa besace et y range son carnet avec précaution. Il se lève, salue rapidement les autres adolescents qui lui répondent à moitié, eux-mêmes oeillant le ciel et les jumeaux se dirigeant déjà chez eux.

(Les Thornston sont probablement les plus respectueux du couvre-feu parental parmi eux. Un fait plutôt suprenant pour le blond.)

Longeant la plage, Varek oublie rapidement ses camarades au profit de la recherche intensive d'herbes médicinales pour son herbier. Gothi lui a donné quelques échantillons, mais il veut le terminer par lui-même avant l'hiver glacial.

Comme durant chacune de ses escapades sur les côtes de l'île, il ramasse quelques roches inconnues, les rangeant dans sa besace pour les étudier plus tard. Il n'a jamais été sculpteur ou autre, mais toute connaissance est bonne à prendre.

Il avance tranquillement, sachant que ses parents ne s'inquièteront pas avant la nuit tombée. Sa besace se rempli lentement, et il se prend à ramasser quelques herbes de plus pour la vieille guérisseuse, en remerciement. Peut-être pourrait-il lui relier un herbier lorsqu'elle aurait jugé le premier satisfaisant ? Il sourit à l'idée.

Une seconde après avoir pénètré dans la Baie d'Argile, l'une des criques les plus grandes de Beurk, Varek lache son sac et dégaine son épée courte.

Un grognement.

Maintenant, Varek n'est pas un vantard. Il aime partager son savoir, et on peut vite prendre ses discours incessants comme de l'arrogance, il peut le comprendre, mais il n'a jamais l'intention de se montrer condescendant de part ses connaissances.

Cependant, il _est_ fier. En tant que l'un des membres de la nouvelle génération, en pleine formation guerrière, il s'est démarqué par ses stratégies soignées, basées sur toutes les forces et faiblesses de leurs adversaires reptiliens que contient sa caboche.

Parmi ses informations, se trouve le meilleur moyen d'identifier un dragon sans visuel direct.

Le son.

Varek pourrait reconnaître ce type de grognement sans même réfléchir. Guttural, profond et grave, _sauvage_. Animal.

Un dragon.

(C'est l'une des seules choses qui peuvent lui permettre d'exploiter ses connaissances sur les dragons dans l'arène : savoir ce qu'il affronte. Un apprentissage nécessaire.)

Le jeune viking s'approche doucement, regrettant soudain d'avoir préféré son sac à son bouclier le matin même. Après les nombreuses heures passées à leur hurler l'importance de cet équipement, leur professeur serait déçu.

(Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais croisé de dragon durant ses récoltes. En deux ans. Depuis le dernier raid.

Pourquoi maintenant ?)

Un autre grognement parvient à ses oreilles, plus ténu. Il fronce les sourcils, se creusant la tête rapidement alors qu'il examine les alentours. Rien ne bouge, la crique immobile et silencieuse maintenant. Il s'avance encore, le visage dur.

Il n'arrive pas à reconnaître le grognement.

Il a beau repasser en boucle dans sa tête chaque combat dans l'Arène, aucun dragon n'a émis ce son particulier. Ni durant les raids d'ailleurs.

Un pas de plus, et son arme s'enfonce dans la sable alors qu'il observe, muet, les débris déchiquetés d'un radeau de fortune, échoué entre les récifs un peu plus loin le long de la côte. L'embarcation n'en a plus que le nom, ses voiles déchirées échouées sur les rochers un peu plus bas. Les planches brisées sont éparpillés tout le long du rivage. Elles paraissent déchiquetées, et Varek est sur de reconnaître la marque caractéristique d'une mâchoire animale sur le mat encore entier.

L'érudit s'apprête à ramasser son épée, inquiet de voir ces traces de dents si menaçantes, quand il se fige de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

Sur la plage, étendu sur le ventre, un garçon respire difficilement, sa chemise verte et déchirée collant à son torse et ne cachant rien de ses nombreuses blessures. Le sable autour de lui est teinté de rouge.

Lorsque le jeune homme se précipite au côté du naufragé, il remarque à peine l'ombre qui s'éloigne sous les eaux, ni les yeux brillants nichés entre deux falaises.

(Mais le souvenir se range dans son esprit, comme toujours.

Au cas où.)

Varek regrette beaucoup moins d'avoir laisser son bouclier chez lui.

LineCut

Gueulfor œille distraitement les mouvements de la Plus Ancienne, tressaillant brièvement lorsqu'elle lui frappe l'épaule de sa crosse sans même le regarder, pointant l'un des draps de travers qu'il a déchiré de travers. Il soupire, attrapant la lame de poignard et retaille le tissu du mieux qu'il peut, espérant en gaspiller le moins possible.

Quelque moment plus tard, les bandages de fortune bouent dans la cheminée, alors que Gothi s'assure d'un œil que ceux déjà noués autour du blessé tiendront bien. Satisfaite de ses premiers soins, la guérisseuse rejoint le forgeron, vérifiant que sa porte est bien close d'un coup de crosse, avant de s'asseoir devant le feu.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se figer une seconde en voyant ses mains rougies, avant de se reprendre et attraper l'un des linges pendant au dessus du feu, profitant des vapeurs de la marmite pour essuyer le sang sur ses mains.

Gothi se retourne, attrapant - avec une dextérité presque insolente pour son âge - un vieux bol grave et quelques herbes sauvages, ouvrant son vieux livre de soins à la page des anti-douleurs.

Gueulfor l'observe sans un mot, admirant avec un regard presque enfantin les doigts de la Plus Sage agitant au dessus du remède.

Un vieux souvenir s'impose dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il était beaucoup plus jeune, âgé d'à peine 8 hivers, il avait eu la très mauvaise idée de jouer aux pirates avec d'autres enfants. En emportant le poignard _tranchant et aiguisé_ de son père avec lui, au lieu de sa petite épée de bois de bouleau.

(Il était déjà brillant, comme bambin. Un autre jeune garçon lui avait confirmé des années plus tard - après avoir calme son rire aux éclats devant l'histoire presque tournée comique au fil du temps.)

Quelques échanges et coups plus tard, il s'était retrouvé assis chez la Plus Sage, presque drogué aux herbes médicinales, alors qu'elle perçait sa peau d'enfant avec une fine aiguille d'os. Retraçant la courbe de ses doigts et recousant la peau tout le long de sa première phalange sans même sourciller, son regard sage plongé dans le sien, comme pour le rassurer.

(Et à l'époque, il s'était senti recomforté.)

Au cours de sa vie, Gueulfor a assisté à de nombreuses interventions de la guérisseuse. Ce sont les risques du métier de viking, après tout ! Il a vu lacérations, graves maladies, morsures et amputations. Il a même été la victime de ces dernières par deux fois !

Et même s'il ne remerciera jamais assez Gothi pour avoir soigner son bras et sa jambe, pour lui avoir offert la chance de marcher et forger comme avant, il n'a jamais été aussi émerveillé que le jour où, sans qu'il n'en paraisse rien, elle a sauvé ses doigts presque amputés.

Le son de la crosse de Gothi sur le sol le ramène au présent, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un air penaud sur le visage, alors que la vieille femme le toise sévèrement.

(Comme la seconde mère qu'elle est pour eux tous.)

Derrière elle, le naufragé s'est réveillé.

LineCut

"Varek, ça va?"

Le jeune viking ne répond pas, les yeux fixés sur un point dans l'air. Son fourreau est posé à côté de lui, vide, et sa besace est échoué au pied du muret, la sangle traînant dans la poussière.

(Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à la tunique qu'il a laissé chez lui, encore trempée après les heures passées à frotter, frotter et frotter les innombrables tâches de sang la maculant.

Tout ce sang... Il est resté fige pendant une éternité devant ses vêtements, comme hypnotisé.

Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de sang ?)

"Varek ?"

Astrid fronce les sourcils devant l'apathie du blond. Il est ainsi depuis le matin, et même le Gronk fonçant sur lui dans l'arène n'a pas paru suffisant pour le sortir de sa transe silencieuse.

Même sans l'avouer à haute voix, la guerrière s'inquiète pour son camarade et ami d'enfance.

"Varek, pour l'amour des dieux, réponds-moi !"

Mais ce n'est pas son haussement de voix qui tire le garçon de son état presque catatonique. Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, il a sauté sur ses pieds, relevant les yeux à une telle vitesse que la blonde s'étonne que sa tête ne se soit pas envolé dans le mouvement violent.

Curieuse, elle aussi se tourne, laissant son regard naviguer dans le ciel avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la hutte de Gothi.

Sur le toit de la hutte de Gothi.

(Sur le garçon couvert de bandage qui s'y tient.)

 _Sur le garçon qui semble prêt à sauter._

LineCut

Au moment même où il reprend conscience, il sait qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

(Il n'est pas chez lui, et il est tout _seul_.)

La lourde odeur de la mer, salée et agressive, est à peine couverte par les effluves d'herbes médicinales qui embaument les draps sur lesquels il repose. Il ne percoit rien de leur forêt, ni le parfum des arbres ou l'eau douce du cours d'eau près de leur camp.

Il entend le feu de bois craquer à quelque pas, et le son d'un pilon écrasant des herbes et graines avec délicatesse. Des sons bien étrangers du passage incessant devant sa cabane, des bruits d'ailes face au vent et des grognements joueurs des petits qui se chamaillent.

(Les sons de son foyer.)

Le tissu sous ses doigts est bien moins rugueux que les rares couvertures qu'il possède encore, et il ne sent pas les coutures caractéristiques de ses broderies.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entend deux respirations distinctes, assez ténues. Les muscles de ses épaules se tendent violemment alors qu'une de ses mains se replit sur le bord de la couche, il est prêt à fuir.

Ce ne sont pas les inspiration profondes et gutturales auxquelles il est habitué, mais d'autres, plus légères et rapides.

Des respirations _humaines_.

(Il veut hurler, gronder, sauter hors des draps et fuir le plus loin possible.)

Il entend un autre bruit, le craquement caractéristique du bois d'un plancher surélevé, des planches ne reposant pas sur le sol, mais soutenues par les branches d'un arbre. L'une des deux respirations se rapproche.

Il ouvre les yeux. Voit l'ouverture sur . Les irrégularités dans le mur.

(Il ne réfléchit plus. Il n'a plus le temps.)

En un bond, il a quitté les draps et rejoint le bord de la fenêtre de ses deux pieds, une main sur le haut du cadran alors que l'autre soutient son flanc baissé.

Il entend à peine le bruit sourd du tabouret tombant en arrière lorsque le second humain se relève en toute hâte, probablement pour le rattraper.

(Il les entend juste assez pour accélérer le mouvement.)

Il attrape le rebord du toit, s'y balance agilement malgré la douleur sourde qui traverse son dos devant l'effort, et s'y perche, cherchant un échappatoire comme une bête traquée.

(Il _est_ une bête traquée. Il est juste le seul à le savoir.)

Puis il observe les alentours, prêt à fuir le plus loin possible par un chemin accessible de lui seul, avant de se figer, le visage plus pâle que jamais.

Il sait où il est.

(Il _sait_ qu'il n'est pas chez lui.)

(Il en est bien loin.)

Il est sur Beurk. L'île perdue, de roches et de sable gris, de forêts silencieuses et grottes inconnues. L'île des plus grands tueurs de dragons de tout l'archipel, le caillou lieu de naissance des plus grands guerriers du dernier siècle. L'île de Stoick le Vaste et son village aguerri, vaillant et fort.

Harold, 16 hivers et banni quatre ans plutôt, est de retour sur la terre des Hooligans.

(Il veut hurler.)

(Il veut appeler à l'aide.)

(Il veut se rouler en boule et _pleurer_.)

(Mais il est _seul_.)

Il veut fuir. Il doit fuir.

Et vite.

LineCut

Les yeux des jumeaux s'écarquillent comiquement lorsqu'ils aperçoivent la forme frêle chancelant sur le toit de Gothi. Même eux, qui sont les fiers détenteurs du record de toits explorés - une récompense inventée par leur soins - n'ont jamais effleuré la fantaisie de s'aventurer à moins de vingt pied de la hutte de la vieille femme.

Le garçon a l'air terrifié alors que son regard navigue entre le village, les montagnes surplombant le Hall, et la mer s'étendant au delà du port. Il cherche des yeux, fouille l'horizon du regard.

Les jumeaux ne savent pas ce qu'il veut voir là-bas, mais au vu de son expression dévasté, il ne le trouve pas.

Et il recule.

Trébuchant au bord du toit, il porte les mains à son flanc, une expression douloureuse sur le visage et les doigts crispés sur ce qui leur paraît un bandage d'en bas. Les bandes grisées sont rougies sous ses paumes, alors qu'il recule encore d'un pas.

Atteignant le bord du toit de la bicoque.

Et il tombe.

Directement dans les bras tendus de Gueulfor, penché au possible et l'air plus soulage qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vu lorsqu'il rattrape le garçon chutant au dernier moment.

(Le forgeron ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au sol en contrebas, pâlissant.)

Kognedur se tourne vers son frère, laissant échapper un souffle qu'elle ne sait pas avoir retenu, voyant sur son visage identique au sien la même expression ébahi.

(Ils n'avaient rien vu de tel depuis 2 longues années.)

Alors qu'il tombait, le drap sur les épaules du blessé s'etaient ouvert dans le vent et durant une seconde, ils auraient pu jurer que le garçon allait s'envoler.

Comme un _dragon_.

Final LineCut

AN : Merci aux lecteurs de cete nouvelle version, j'espere que ce premier chaptre ne vous aura pas déçu !


	3. 2 - Two Different Stories

Le jeune homme reste immobile, yeux tournés vers les planches abîmées du toit de la vieille hutte. Il ne fait aucun mouvement pour signifier à la guérisseuse qu'il est éveillé.

Puis il se redresse dans un léger craquement, le sommier de la couchette protestant cotre son mouvement. Le seul bruit résonne dans la cabane, et le reste des places semblent faire écho à la plainte du cadre de bois.

La Plus Ancienne se détourne de ses livres, sa crosse posée contre le mur. Elle hausse un sourcil, observant sévèrement le garçon qui se stabilise doucement, s'adossant contre le mur.

Il semble fatigué, de lourdes cernes décorant ses joues alors qu'il se tient penché, tentant de soulager légèrement ses côtés fêlées, alors qu'il prend une légère inspiration.

Puis il lève la main gauche - la main de Loki, celle que personne n'utilise jamais. Il étend les doigts, paumes face à la vieille dame, alors que son autre main reste cachée sous les couvertures.

Et il signe.

 _'Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?'_

Gothi ne répond pas immédiatement, incapable de bouger. Elle s'attendait à bien des choses de la part du garçon couché là. Des questions. Des accusations. Un silence de plomb. Une claire expression de terreur. L'indifférence la plus glaciale.

(Pas les mouvements de main clairs et précis d'un jeune homme muet.)

Réussissant à passer au-delà de ce premier choc, elle le fixe encore quelques secondes en silence, oeillant chacun de ses plus petits mouvements, notant sa posture guardée, presque… défensive.

Les seules choses qui restent résolument immobile est sa main, doucement abaissée, et ses yeux. Son regard fixée sur elle, attendant une réponse.

(Elle ne voit pas ce qu'il signe, mais ce qu'il n'ose pas.)

 _('Je ne suis_ plus _l'un des vôtres.')_

Gothi reconnait cette attitude, pour l'avoir vu quelque fois déjà.

Et elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle reconnait là.

S'approchant de la couche avec lenteur, elle attrape une feuille vierge et un crayon de charbon, ne lâchant jamais les yeux du blessé. Gothi griffone quelques runes, de celles que bien peu dans l'Archipel peuvent reconnaître, sans même penser à pouvoir les lire.

C'est un test. Mais il le sait probablement, au vu du léger tressaillement de sa main droite, alors que la gauche reste résolument immobile.

(Amusant que la main de Loki ne soit pas celle le trahissant.)

Le garçon la regarde prudemment, le visage fermé et vide. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regretter cette expression sur ce visage précis.

(Mais tout est fait selon les dieux. Elle ne peut rien de plus qu'elle n'a déjà fait.)

(La Plus Sage souhaiterait l'être un peu moins.)

Lui tendant le morceau de parchemin, elle attend patiemment qu'il l'attrape, prenant garde de ne pas toucher la main de la guérisseuse dans le mouvement. Ses yeux cherchent déjà les lettres de charbon.

Sa chemise se retrousse légèrement alors qu'il ramène l'objet vers lui, révélant un bracelet de tresses en cuir. Cachant légèrement une cicatrice.

(Elle fait mine de n'avoir rien vu. Mais la seconde durant laquelle il s'est figé ne la trompe pas.)

Un moment plus tard, il hoche lentement la tête sans croiser son regard, deglutissant alors qu'il pose le message sur le bord de la couchette.

Elle laisse un sourire lui échapper, avant de lui ordonner de se reposer d'un coup de crosse et de retourner à ses confections.

Elle ne manque pas l'expression soulagé du garçon alors qu'il laisse ses épaules se détendre.

Ni l'air indéchiffrable qui la remplace alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Cependant, elle sourit avec une légèreté depuis longtemps oubliée.

Harold est de retour.

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

"Varek, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?"

Rustik grogne dans sa non-barbe depuis qu'ils sont sortis du Grand Hall, faisant entendre à tout le village qu'il n'est pas heureux de leur destination.

L'érudit du groupe lui jette un regard noir avant de réajuster la besace sur son épaule gauche. Il a refait le plein d'herbes médicinales le matin même, la seule façon qu'il connaissait de remercier Gothi tout en lui faisant plaisir et en étant pratique.

Il déglutit un peu plus que nécessaire alors qu'ils - toute sa génération - passent devant une tâche écarlate, pas tout à fait lavée par la pluie de la nuit précédente, la couleur incrustée dans les rainures du bois de la cabane la plus proche.

 _(Il se figure, quelques jours plutôt, le garçon qu'il a adossé contre ce même mur avec des mains tremblantes, hurlant à Sven le Muet d'aller chercher Gothi le plus vite possible.)_

(Sa tunique tachée est toujours pendue dans un recoin sombre de sa chambre, là où il est le moins susceptible de la voir.)

"Vaaareek ?"

La double apostrophe des jumeaux le tire de ses sombres idées, et il secoue la tête devant leur expression interrogative.

"Désolé. On devrait y aller, vraiment."

Les deux Thornston l'observent, sourcils froncés. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme semble prête à lui demander quelque chose, une expression plus sérieuse sur son visage qu'il ne lui en a vu en 16 longues années, mais elle referme vite la bouche. Échangeant un regard avec son frère, elle laisse un petit rictus orner son visage, avant de hausser les épaules sans autre mot.

(Si les jumeaux se rapprochent de lui pour le reste du chemin, Varek ne dira rien. Et si la poigne de Kranedur sur son épaule le récomforte autant que la main de Kognedur sur son bras, il ne sera certainement pas celui qui s'en plaindra.)

(Aucun ne remarque vraiment le lourd silence qui entoure Astrid depuis que Varek a annoncé vouloir visiter la guérisseuse.)

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

'Il y a quelques Vikings devant la porte.'

Harold glisse le bout de parchemin sous les yeux de Gothi, la coupant dans son travail.

Gothi relève la tête, un sourcil haussé, resserrant d'une main les bandages qu'elle vient de changer sur son bras. Il ne laisse rien paraître devant la pression soudaine, griffonant quelques mots de plus alors qu'elle reprend son travail.

'Ce sont des enfants. Pas des adultes.'

Pourquoi ce fait semble parfaitement lui convenir, Gothi ne s'embetera même pas à lui demander.

Elle continue ses soins, alors que le blessé se penche légèrement, l'oreille droite en direction de la petite porte de bois de bouleau.

Il ajoute encore quelques runes.

'Il y a celui qui m'a trouvé parmi eux.'

Relevant une seconde fois la tête, Gothi se détourne de sa besogne, attrapant sa crosse au passage. Elle ouvre un livre au hasard - peu importe, le sujet de ces archives-là reste la simple médecine.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de son tabouret, elle ne manque pas le léger rictus du naufragé alors qu'il découvre, comme personne ne l'a jamais découvert, le grand secret de la Porte Mystique de la Plus Ancienne.

(Elle y donne seulement un coup de crosse, pour ne pas être dans le passage d'une éventuelle urgence, et ce depuis ses premiers hivers de guérisseuse.

La légende de la Porte, elle, n'est qu'une histoire d'enfants émerveillés par bien peu, alors qu'ils visitaient la hutte pour de petites blessures de jeu.)

(Cette époque de merveilles lui manque parfois. Rien que pour cela, elle conserve le mystère encore aujourd'hui.)

Elle tire ensuite le rideau du patient, le coupant des nouveaux arrivants, et recevant un remerciement presque silencieux.

(Comment aurait-elle pu manquer ses poings serrés depuis qu'il avait _senti_ les arrivants ?)

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

"Hum, bonjour, Plus Ancienne."

Gothi hoche la tête devant le salut guindé de l'érudit, avant d'inviter le garçon et ses amis à entrer d'un geste. Les jumeaux stoppent leur admiration de sa hutte pour la saluer d'une même voix. La jeune guerrière blonde la salue d'un signe de tête rendu par la vieille femme, alors que le plus petit brun ne daigne même pas lui adresser un regard.

(Il mérite bien le coup de crosse qu'il reçoit sur l'épaule peu après.)

"Nous, euh, nous vous avons apporté quelque herbes, pour vous remercier… bien, un peu pour tout, je pense."

Elle acquiesce de nouveau, indiquant la table près d'elle de la main. L'érudit dépose les ingrédients avec délicatesse, conscient du soin exemplaire que Gothi prend de chaque herbe qu'elle possède.

"Et, hum, je-, hum, j'aurais…"

"On veut voir le naufragé !"

Kranedur sauve Varek de son embarras soudain, alors que Rustik reprend ses murmures plaintifs dans un coin. Astrid reste silencieuse près de Kognedur, qui sourit largement devant l'intervention de sa sœur.

La Plus Sage les observe quelque instants de plus, impénétrable.

Avant d'indiquer le rideau d'un signe de tête, elle-même le traversant avant eux.

Les jumeaux sont les premiers à la suivre, l'air d'enfants excités - et les deux seuls savent qu'ils le sont sûrement - suivi par un Rustik boudant toujours, qui n'avoue qu'à moitié qu'il est aussi curieux qu'eux.

Astrid les suit avec une légère hésitation, jettant un simple coup d'œil à Varek avant de disparaitre derrière la tenture.

L'érudit inspire un instant, revoyant dans sa tête _le mur, la tunique, le sable_ , et tout ce terrible _rouge_ qui le hante depuis plus de trois nuits. Puis il secoue la tête, inspire un grand coup avant de lui aussi repousser le rideau pour approcher du blessé.

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Le petit dragon couine tristement, la cabane vide de toute vie. D'une flamme légère, il rallume le feu, comme chaque soir, avant de se rouler en boule au plus près de l'âtre, les ailes repliées sur ses membres tremblotant.

Il faut garder le feu allumé, pour Son retour. La cabane ne doit pas trop refroidir, l'hiver sera rude.

Il _reviendra_.

Il a promis.

Le petit dragon s'endort au matin, après avoir veillé sur le foyer toute la nuit avec courage, écoutant le silence avec attention.

Il s'endort seul, mais fier d'avoir gardé le feu une nuit de plus. Il sait que le feu est important.

Et Il n'est toujours pas revenu…

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus ni paniqué ni apathique, Varek prend le temps d'observer le blessé.

Le garçon doit avoir leur âge, même si son visage semble plus vieux et mûr qu'aucun entre eux. Ses yeux émeraudes sont sages et fatigués, ajoutant à cet air âgé qu'il porte. Il a de longs cheveux aubruns, tressés par endroits, de petites pierres attachés au bout. La crinière est volumineuse, un peu comme les cheveux de Kognedur lorsqu'elle les laisse détacher certains jours durant l'hiver glacial.

Il est fin, des muscles légers apparaissant sous les bandages. L'érudit reconnait une musculature dédiée aux acrobaties et à la vitesse, celle-là même des jumeaux et d'Astrid.

Encadrant son œil droit, une vieille brûlure s'étend jusqu'à sa clavicule, ornant le côté de sa joue et remontant un peu plus haut, à la racine de ses cheveux.

Sur la paupière gauche et sous le même œil, deux petites cicatrices, très semblables à des griffures, ont cicatrisé depuis longtemps déjà. Sous la chemise déchirée - la même qui traînait près des débris du radeau - il devine d'autres marques, sans jamais en voir la fin.

(Il ne sait pas s'il pourrait toutes les compter.)

 _(Il ne sait pas non plus s'il le voudrait.)_

Le garçon est… il n'est rien que Varek ait jamais vu sur Beurk. Les coiffures aussi lâches et ornées sont rares dans l'Archipel, et il en a seulement vu de tels dans quelque livre acheté à Johann. Les yeux verts ne sont pas rares parmi les Vikings, mais Varek a beau réfléchir, il n'arrive pas à placer la couleur exacte. Elle lui rappele quelque chose mais...

Il revient au présent, entendant la fin d'une question d'Astrid.

Étonné de ne pas entendre de réponse, il fronce les sourcils en apercevant les mouvements agiles d'un morceau de charbon sur un vieux parchemin.

Un muet ?

(Peu importe. Les informations se rangent elles aussi dans sa tête. Pour plus tard.)

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

"Inopia ?"

Varek hausse les sourcils devant la prononciation peu familière, alors qu'Astrid les fronce devant le nom jamais entendu, inconnu.

Le naufragé hoche la tête, grimaçant intérieurement en sentant les muscles de sa nuque résister contre le petit mouvement. Gothi fronce les sourcils dans sa direction, lui signifiant clairement de faire plus attention.

"Mais… on dirait un nom de fille !"

Rustik éclate de rire dans son coin, mais même les jumeaux ne l'accompagnent pas comme à leur habitude, toute attention portée sur le patient.

"Ça vient d'où ?" "Ça veut dire quoi ?"

Une étincelle amusée dans les yeux, le blessé dénoue l'une question de l'autre avant d'y répondre doucement - et évasivement. Les phrases s'enchaînent.

'C'est un nom originaire du Sud, bien plus loin que les dernières îles de l'Archipel. Un voyageur m'a nommé ainsi. Il disait que ça pouvait signifier "faute" ou "défaut".'

"Mais… c'est assez négatif. Pourquoi te donner un tel nom ?"

Inopia sourit, d'un rictus un peu plus tendu et froid. Déposant son crayon, il lève les mains au niveau des yeux des adolescents.

Sa main gauche a l'annulaire manquant. Quand à la droite, elle ne compte plus que le pouce, l'index et le majeur.

Ses mains ont été gravement _mutilées_.

(Les cicatrices marquent profondément la chair. Contant une histoire de violence et douleur.)

(Les adolescents se demandent comment ils ont pu manqué un détail aussi important.)

'Il n'était pas très original, comme voyageur. Pour le nombre de légendes et créatures qu'il a croisé durant ses aventures,' gribouille le garçon dans un rictus, 'je m'attendais à mieux.'

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Dans le gouffre des corbeaux, un dragon noir gémit doucement, la tête levée vers le ciel, vers un petit bouclier tordu coincé entre deux roches, un reflet éclairant la falaise derrière lui.

Sa plainte résonne légèrement, faisant fuir quelque oiseaux encore présents dans la forêt.

Le gouffre n'est que gris, brouillard et froid sans son ami. Rien ne semble exister alors qu'il ressent le vide que l'âme absente a laissé derrière elle.

 _Leur maison lui manque aussi._

Sa queue bat derrière lui, la moitié manquante se rappelant douloureusement alors qu'il se recouche dans l'ombre.

(Il sent de nouveau la lame froide parcourir son aileron, passant sous les écailles et plongeant sous la chair…)

 _Son frère lui manque encore plus._

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Alors que Kognedur admire toujours les mains d'Inopia, son frère se retient plus fort que jamais de lui demander ce qui est arrivé. Ils font tous deux preuves d'un tact que personne ne leur connait, restant plutôt silencieux et calmes autour du naufrage.

Rustik, malheureusement, n'a pas une telle considération pour le garçon allité. Après s'être repis du choc, il saute presque de son tabouret, les yeux écarquillés.

"Wow, flippant ! Ça vient d'où ?"

Inopia ne répond pas immédiatement, son regard se perdant soudainement ailleurs, sans jamais croiser le regard d'un des jeunes Vikings, alors que son sourire auparavant crispé s'évanouit.

(Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Vraiment. Il aurait dû s'y préparer.)

Gothi est près de son lit, la crosse dans la main, œillant furieusement le fils Jorgenson alors qu'elle resserre machinalement un bandage sur son bras - le même qu'elle a changé un peu plutôt - comme pour justifier sa présence.

(Elle n'a rien à justifier, ils le savent tous deux. Mais il la remercie d'un regard d'être là.)

Il laisse échapper un soupir inaudible, fermant les yeux une seconde. Avant de les rouvrir résolument pour rencontrer les yeux bleus du seul brun, y ancrant son regard. Les runes s'enchaînent sans même qu'il ait besoin de vérifier ce qu'il inscrit.

'Un… _homme_ ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup. Mais il n'avait jamais approché assez près pour être une menace.'

Un sourire amer étire les lèvres d'Inopia alors qu'il se redresse un peu plus dans son lit.

Affrontant les regards presque avides des adolescents, alors qu'ils écoutent, plus ou moins honteux en fonction de chacun, le conte de ses mains en pièces.

Affrontant le regard désapprobateur mais aussi coupable de la guérisseuse qui a posé le bout de sa crosse sur les draps, assez proche de Rustik pour le frapper sans merci au moindre mot.

(Affrontant, seul dans sa tête, la douloureuse histoire derrière les phrases vagues et secrètes.)

'Il a profité de ma faiblesse un jour pour m'attraper. Et comme n'importe quelle personne l'aurait fait...'

Il ferme les yeux.

(Ses doigts manquant le font soudain souffrir.

La douleur fantôme ne l'avait pas envahi depuis quelques mois déjà, et ne revenait que maintenant à plein régime, des petits esprits de la souffrance grignotant ses phalanges manquantes sans jamais être rassasiés.

Mais plus que cette douleur physique, un autre mal lui tord le cœur.)

 _(Leur maison lui manque.)_

'Il m'a jeté dans une fosse de dragons.'

 _Son frère lui manque plus encore._


	4. 3 - Three Walks in the Village

« Enfin libre ? »

Inopia ne détourne pas les yeux de son ouvrage, l'aiguille glissant habilement au travers des mailles du tissu tandis qu'il sent deux êtres quasiment identiques s'asseoir à sa droite.

Les jambes de Kranedur viennent frapper le muret l'une après l'autre, alors que Kognedur s'affale contre son frère, un coude sur son épaule et arborant son habituel rictus moqueur. Les jumeaux ne semblent pas embêtés le moins du monde par son silence, alors qu'ils commencent à se chamailler dans des murmures sans lui prête plus longue attention.

Le jeune homme continue sa ligne de couture sans un mot, remarquant du coin de l'œil les autres adolescents qui approchent, Varek le premier, un petit sourire au lèvre alors qu'il œille son travail d'un air intéressé. Il remarque Rustik et Astrid, un peu en retrait, presque suspicieux du garçon blessé devant eux.

Étonnement, et malgré cette première impression, c'est la jeune guerrière blonde qui reprend la conversation.

« Gothi en a eu assez du parasite dans son lit ? »

'Hum. Je pense plutôt que les adolescents venant squatter sa cabane tous les après-midis depuis 7 jours ont fini par la fatiguer.'

La réponse d'Inopia semble surprendre Astrid, si ses yeux écarquillés au dessus de la feuille sont un bon indice.

Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir une réponse à ses petits traits d'humour. Le seul apte serait Varek mais il a un peu trop p- il est un peu trop prudent autour d'elle pour oser lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

(Les Vikings n'ont pas peur. Jamais.)

« T'es un petit malin, toi. »

La voix aigre de Rustik siffle un peu dans ses oreilles.

Le jeune naufragé finit son point, coupant le fil d'un coup de dent alors qu'il repose son aiguille d'os dans la petite besace prêtée – offerte – par la Plus Ancienne, avant de se tourner pour croiser le regard presque mauvais d'un guerrier court sur pattes. Rustik fulmine en silence, restant aux cotés de la guerrière blonde alors que l'érudit du groupe s'est approché, s'arrêtant à l'opposé des jumeaux et examinant déjà sous toutes ses coutures la chemise rapiécée que le naufragé lui a tendu.

'Mh.'

(Varek doit rester un petit rire en lisant les runes.)

« Ouais, ben les p'tits malins, on n'aime pas trop ça par ici, grommele Rustik dans sa barbe non-existante, sans croiser le regard du convalescent. »

Celui-ci lui accorde alors toute son attention, mains calmement posées sur ses cuisses et le dos bien droit. Il le regarde en face, ses yeux cherchant ceux du Hooligan sans forcer, suivant simplement le mouvement nerveux des pupilles de Rustik.

Kranedur, toujours assis à côté de lui, se redresse légèrement en voyant le changement d'attitude d'Inopia, sa sœur se rapprochant elle aussi des deux jeunes hommes. Varek se détache (difficilement) de son étude du tissage complexe sous ses yeux pour lui aussi se concentrer sur le soudain changement de ton. Astrid reste silencieuse, une fois de plus.

'Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça exactement ?'

Le silence se fait plus pesant alors que toute la jeune génération semble soudain embarrassée (honteuse) devant son interrogation. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose croiser son regard alors que Rustik déglutit lourdement, la bouche fermement close. Astrid est toujours debout près de lui, seule à avoir maintenu sa posture confiante, quand tous les autres se sont un peu repliés sur eux-même devant sa question, mais même elle ne le regarde plus dans les yeux.

«Hum. Il faut aller s'entraîner.»

Astrid sauve tous ses camarades - et elle-même - de cette seule phrase, Inopia pense, puisque Varek s'empresse d'acquiescer avec un enthousiasme énorme – et exagéré – et que les jumeaux sautent sur leurs pieds, leur silence précédent vite oublié au profit d'un double discours bruyant alors qu'ils sautent à ses côtés en lui indiquant des mains un dôme de chaîne un peu plus loin.

Le sol gris et inégal sous ses pieds fait remonter quelque souvenir du passé, des nombreuses chutes, des pierres mal placées et des genoux bleuis alors qu'Astrid est déjà à la grille, Rustik qui l'a suivi immédiatement près d'elle et tirant sur le levier de bois. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lever la tête avec une profonde impression de déjà-vu, sentant sa main droite tressaillir alors que les chaînes au-dessus d'eux s'entrechoquent sous le vent.

Évidemment, il sait où les jeunes l'ont emmené pour leur «entraînement».

L'Arène de Beurk.

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

"Dis, comment es-tu monté sur le toit de la Plus Ancienne ?"

Inopia hausse un sourcil devant la question innocente de Kognedur. Il est adossé contre l'un des murs à l'extérieur de l'Arène depuis un long moment déjà, observant les adolescents qui s'affrontent amicalement devant lui sans sembler particulièrement intéressé par leur session. Ils ont préféré rester à l'extérieur pour une raison quelconque, prétextant qu'ils "y passent déjà beaucoup trop de temps tous les jours pour y aller durant leur temps libre", bien qu'ils aient eux-mêmes prétendu devoir s'entraîner.

Le garçon baille, l'air profondément ennuyé.

(Varek reconnait pourtant dans ses yeux une lueur concentrée et intelligente. Il ne les ignore absolument pas. Au contraire, il les regarde avec attention. Les _étudie_ même.)

(Il ne sait pas encore quoi en penser.)

Le naufragé ne répond pas tout de suite, mais la jeune femme attends simplement, d'une patience que Varek lui a rarement connu. Elle observe, tout comme lui, le regard du convalescent devenir pensif, comme si lui-même devait se souvenir de ce moment avant de leur répondre.

(Au vu de ses blessures et du temps qui a passé, cette hypothèse est probablement la plus proche de la vérité.)

 _(En vérité, il réfléchit simplement s'il doit leur mentir ou non.)_

Au bout d'un petit instant, Inopia semble revenir au présent, les doigts de sa main droite claquant alors qu'il relève la tête vers eux, un sourire presque invisible étirant légèrement ses lèvres et jouant avec son crayon de charbon.

'Escalade. J'espère ne pas avoir abîmer sa toiture.'

"Escalader ?"

Astrid a pris son air sceptique, les bras croisés fermement alors qu'elle scanne avec attention l'adolescent devant elle. Au vu des bandages encore présent sur les bras et nuque du garçon, et ceux dans son dos qu'elle devine descendre bien loin sous sa chemise, elle doute clairement qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que se lever une demi-lune plutôt.

(Encore maintenant, il a pour ordre de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin que l'entrée du port, au cas où ses blessures se rouvriraient et nécessiteraient une nouvelle intervention de Gothi.)

(Et pourtant, elle a vu ses acrobaties comme eux tous.)

(Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de cette idée.)

"La hutte de Gothi ne possède aucun point d'accroche pour escalader."

'Non. Pas ce type d'escalade.'

La blonde hausse les sourcils, avant de se poser devant lui et de demander des précisions, sous le regard estomaqué de Rustik, qui n'a jamais vu la jeune femme demander quoi que ce soit, excepté à ses parents et au Chef lui-même.

Varek se prend à écouter lui aussi, bien que la théorie des exercices physiques ne soit pas l'un de ses sujets favoris, et les jumeaux, tout en tendant une oreille, imaginent déjà le potentiel supplémentaire que pourrait leur apporter ces nouvelles techniques de déplacement.

Tout est calme.

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Gueulfor sifflote gaiement, un plumeau à la main, parcourant la forge à grandes enjambées. Il époussete dûment chaque recoin de la pièce principale, avec un entrain, un joie qu'on ne lui a plus vu depuis longtemps.

"Gueulfor ?"

Le manchot se retourne, un grand sourire sur le visage, et baisse les yeux pour croiser un casque abîmé et mat qu'il reconnaît immédiatement.

"Ah, petit, tu tombes bien ! Je dois engager un apprenti pour la forge et tu tombes à point nommé !"

Derrière le comptoir, Gustav, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, hoche la tête sans savoir pourquoi alors qu'il sent dans son sac le poids de son livre de médecine.

Gothi l'avait prévenu que le destin pourrait lui jouer des tours en tant qu'apprenti guérisseur, mais aussi vite ?!

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Varek s'écroule sur le sol, à bout de souffle, se concentrant sur la feuille que tient Inopia.

'Vous vous débrouillez... Horriblement.'

Ouch. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur professeur du jour ait beaucoup plus de tact que leur instructeur habituel.

Depuis le début d'initiation aux "chemins personnels" (qui est le nom donné par Varek aux techniques assez excentriques de déplacement d'Inopia) le blessé ne les a certainement pas ménagé. Les quelques encouragements griffonés par-ci par-là n'ont été presque rien devant les remarques et conseils qu'il leur a donné. Chacun d'eux a vu sa posture corrigée au moins trois fois, et même Astrid, la grande prodige de leur groupe, à semblé en difficulté devant ce nouvel exercice.

(Rustik, lui, n'a pas participé. Il boude contre le mur depuis les premières minutes dans l'Arène.)

Les jumeaux paraissent être les meilleurs du groupe pour le moment, et ils ont même commencé à mettre certains mouvements de duo simple qu'Inopia leur a décrit plutôt en pratique, sous le regard prudent du convalescent, qui veille à leur sécurité depuis un moment déjà.

Inopia leur fait signe de s'arrêter pour pouvoir se concentrer sur tout le groupe. Dès que Kranedur a les pieds au sol, il reprend son parchemin, expression toujours plate et indifférente.

'Mais pour une première fois, vous avez de bons réflexes. C'est assez rare.'

Astrid et Varek hochent la tête, notant avec une légère surprise les quelques conseils personnalisés qui suivent. Les jumeaux semblent apprécier le compliment sous-entendu et Rustik boude toujours dans un coin.

(Après sa dixième chute, il s'est assis à côté de la grille, murmurant quelque insulte peu recherchée à l'encontre du blessé.)

(Si celui-ci l'a entendu, il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.)

Alors qu'Inopia s'apprête à continuer, il s'arrête, sentant une personne approcher de l'Arène. Les jeunes relèvent la tête vers l'extérieur de l'Arene, une lueur presque maivaise dans les yeux alors que Rustik les rejoint d'un bond.

Une voix désagréable atteint les oreilles délicates du naufragé.

"Oh, mais que vois-je ? La génération inutile au grand complet !"

"Alerte, alerte ! Murmurent les jumeaux alors qu'ils se placent de part et d'autre du naufragé."

Mildew l'Acariatre les moque depuis les hauteurs de l'Arène.

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

Gothi fronce les sourcils, soucieuse.

Ha- Inopia est mal à l'aise autour d'autres humains, elle n'a pas besoin d'être la Plus Sage ou Ancienne pour le voir.

Même s'il est assez doué pour le cacher, elle ne manque jamais le petit tressaillement de sa main droite lorsqu'un des jeunes vikings l'approche d'un peu trop près, ou la façon dont il hésite lorsqu'il commence à écrire.

L'enfant n'a pas confiance en eux, prudent dans chacun de ses mots et mouvements autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il est avec elle, il semble supporter assez bien sa compagnie, mais quand les adolescents sont présents, il semble… perdu.

Il ne sait pas comment agir avec eux.

Avec des Vikings.

Avec des _humains._

Elle ne nie pas qu'il parvient à se contrôler, ne laissant jamais paraître plus qu'une légère gêne en leur présence.

Mais elle a peur.

(Qu'il voit une personne de trop et qu'il ne puisse plus faire comme si de rien n'était.)

(Qu'il voit-)

Gothi soupire.

(Les dieux sont bien cruels.)

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

"Un apprenti ?"

"Mmh. Je l'ai choisi récemment. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'espère ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, Gueulfor ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"

Mais le forgeron est déjà reparti sans ajouter un mot, laissant le Chef seul dans sa maison vide.

\-- LineCut LineCut LineCut --

"Eh bien, que faites-vous tous là ? Et sans le balourd, en plus ?"

"Entraînement."

La voix d'Astrid est froide et cinglante, alors qu'elle fixe le vieil homme les surplombant d'un regard noir. Autour d'elle, Rustik a pris une expression sérieuse et ennuyée alors que Varek porte le visage d'un véritable guerrier devant le champ de bataille.

Les jumeaux, encadrant toujours Inopia, ont un air sombre plaqué sur le visage, bien que Kognedur semble avoir une touche de viciosité plus prononcé comparé à la gravité de Kranedur.

(Ils semblent ne pas aimer l'homme.)

(Le blessé sera bien le dernier à les en blâmer.)

"Entraînement hein ? Sans votre instructeur ? Hm…"

Mildew balance son bâton aux alentours (pourquoi même en avoir un s'il n'en avait pas besoin ?) alors que son mouton les regarde d'un unique œil mauvais, ses sabots souillés raclant le sol de pierre.

Sale bête.

"À quoi bon vous entraînez, je me demande… reprends le vieillard d'un ton moqueur. Après tout, vous n'avez _rien_ à affronter."

Alors que Kognedur relève un peu plus la tête dans un mouvement clairement défiant, le naufragé sent plus qu'il ne voit la prise d'Astrid sur sa hache, se raffermissant à chaque nouvelle syllabe de l'homme. Ses phalanges semblent douloureusement blanches alors qu'elle paraît se forcer à rester immobile.

(Varek a bien vu tout ça, mais il n'y peut rien.)

(Lui-même empoigne sa dague plus fort qu'il ne le voudrait.)

Finalement, c'est Rustik qui répond à l'odieux personnage, d'une voix grave et profonde que le blessé ne lui a jamais entendu. Il se tient là, le dos parfaitement droit alors que ses bras se croisent avec fermeté, soulignant une profonde cicatrice sur son biceps droit.

"Nous sommes l'avenir de Beurk. Notre entraînement est essentiel à la survie de cette île. Je ne pense pas que tu ais quoi que ce soit à redire à ce sujet."

Inopia cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Il veut même se pincer tellement la scène devant lui semble complètement surréaliste.

Rustik... Semble avoir développé... Un cerveau.

"Hmf ! Beurk mourra bien assez tôt avec un Chef comme toi !"

Sur ses derniers mots, l'Acariâtre repart en grognant quelque insanité à l'encontre des adolescents, et Inopia hausse même un sourcil devant le vocabulaire fleuri du vieil homme supposément respectable.

(Mais toute n'est que supposition et tromperie, après tout.)

Puis il se retourne vers les jeunes guerriers, pour apercevoir une autre vision incroyable.

Astrid vient de donner une grande claque dans le dos de Rustik, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que celui-ci exécute une révérence informelle et branlante sous les applaudissements des trois autres Vikings.

Inopia se pince, cette fois-ci.

(Que s'est-il passé en quatre ans exactement ?)


	5. 4 - Four Points of View

"Kranedur, décale-toi sur la droite !"

Le blond fait un pas du côté demandé, recevant sur ses épaules sans peine Kognedur qui utilise le point d'appui supplémentaire pour se propulser plus haut, effleurant les chaînes de l'Arène du doigt, avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol.

(Heureusement qu'Inopia a pensé à empiler quelques peaux de yack pour amortir leur chute.)

(La pierre n'a jamais été le point d'atterrissage le plus agréable.)

Le naufragé hoche la tête d'un air satisfait, alors qu'il tend une main vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci la saisit avec un sourire, se relevant sans problème.

(Peaux de yack. Un génie ce gars, un génie.)

"Vous êtes presque synchrones. Encore quelques sessions, et vous pourrez escalader n'importe quelle maison de ce village en vous servant juste des murs et des épaules de l'autre."

Venant d'Inopia, si avare de vrais compliments et grand adepte des sous-entendus, cette simple phrase voulait dire beaucoup.

Kranedur, arrivant aux côtés de sa sœur, ne peut s'empêcher de bomber le torse de contentement, sous les regards inquisiteurs et sourcils haussés du reste du groupe.

Pourquoi, ils ne le savent pas trop, mais qu'Inopia soit fier d'eux semble important pour les jumeaux.

"Varek, tes efforts payent. Continue comme ça."

L'érudit acquiesce sans un mot, déglutissant difficilement. Il a les mains sur les genoux, se retenant de s'effondrer contre le mur alors qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune viking avoue facilement ne pas être le plus sportif du groupe, mais il a presque autant d'endurance que Rustik, et même le guerrier trapu semble prêt à s'effondrer.

(On peut dire bien des choses sur le jeune homme, mais même s'il n'est pas le meilleur aux entraînements, il est un bon combattant.)

(Cette fatigue n'est pas rien.)

Sur ces pensées, l'érudit écarquille les yeux alors qu'il aperçoit le brun, lui aussi clairement étouffé, les joues rouges et le souffle court. L'autre garçon s'est adossé avec un soupir épuisé contre le mur de pierre froide.

(Imprudent.)

Et dans le même mouvement, son coude glisse sur le levier de la cage du Gronck.

LineCut

Baquet pile net, manquant de lâcher son panier de pommes dans le mouvement alors qu'il écarquille ses grands yeux doux. Dans son dos, Munch évite de justesse la collision, déversant quelque uns de ses propres légumes sur les pavés inégaux de la place du village.

(Après toutes ces années, il se croyait habitué aux mouvements incertains et soudains de son éternel camarade, mais il peut toujours être surpris.)

Alors que le guerrier trapu s'apprête à ramasser ses bêtises, une remarque sur le bord des lèvres destinée à son camarade, il s'arrête net à son tour, laissant tomber les choux qui lui restaient.

La forge de Beurk, un fantôme poussiéreux et clos depuis tant d'hivers déjà, est… ouverte.

Les volets sont claqués contre les murs alors que le battant de boutique est en l'air, fixé au toit et pas prêt de se refermer. Quelques armes ont été déposées sur les étals extérieurs, ayant toutes un air neuf, ou tout du moins propre. Au fond de la grande cheminée, un grand feu ronronne avec force.

(La douce chaleur réchauffe les alentours d'une manière qu'ils ont depuis longtemps oublié.)

Baquet cligne des yeux un certain nombre de fois, avant de tourner la tête vers le propriétaire et unique occupant de ladite forge.

Gueulfor, le guerrier forgeron, époussete dans un sifflement enjoué quelques étagères à l'intérieur du bâtiment, un plumeau planté au bout de son moignon. L'homme chantonne une vieille chanson que les deux compères n'ont plus entendu depuis des lustres. Il se balade au travers de son atelier avec un grand sourire et sa démarche clinquante résonne dans l'air de l'après-midi.

(S'il se met à chantonner, Munch ira chercher la guérisseuse. Le village ne survivra pas à un forgeron devenu fou.)

(Loki ne peut pas les maudire d'une telle façon, n'est-ce pas ?)

D'autres vikings se sont eux aussi arrêtés pour observer le spectacle, devenu presque étranger après des années de silence.

Baquet pense, sans vraiment avoir ni raison ni explication, qu'il lui faudra déposer des pommes à la forge.

(Un vieux souvenir tente de remonter dans son esprit, mais il ne peut reconnaître lequel.)

(Il apportera les pommes tout de même.)

Au cas où.

LineCut

Il faut trois secondes complètes à Astrid pour comprendre ce qui vient de se produire.

Sa fatigue précédente oubliée, elle se redresse à toute vitesse, position basse et défensive alors qu'elle examine la porte maintenant ouverte.

Le dragon n'est pas encore sorti, mais la formation qu'ils ont reçu remonte dans son esprit, toutes les consignes de Gueulfor durant les quatre dernières années résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Déjà, elle cherche leurs armes des yeux.

(Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté de déposer sa hache au début de l'entraînement ?)

/(Qu'est-ce qu'une guerrière sans arme sinon une proie ?)/

Rustik s'est retranché contre le mur, la porte de bois barrière temporaire entre lui et le reptile cracheur de feu. Il œille l'espace autour de lui, cherchant des yeux un quelconque objet pour se défendre, mais ils ont vidé l'Arene plutôt pour éviter de se blesser dans un mouvement trop brusque. Varek, en face de lui, hoche la tête avec sérieux, avant de passer en revue toutes ses connaissances sur le Gronck, calculant déjà comment battre le dragon et le remettre dans sa cage sans dégâts - matériels ou humains.

Serrant les poings, ils se préparent à combattre à mains nues.

Les jumeaux sont déjà prêts, dos contre dos et une farouche expression sur le visage. Tandis que Kranedur surveille les alentours et vérifie que tout le monde est bien dans son champ de vision, les yeux de Kognedur restent fixés sur la porte, en attente. Sur le qui-vive, elle observe sans ciller le coin d'ombre, prête à bondir au moindre mouvement. Elle tient son casque dans les mains, les cornes pointés vers le box grand ouvert.

Ils attendent, tous en position, que le dragon les attaque.

LineCut

Le hoquetement effrayé de Gustav est le seul signe dont Gothi a besoin pour se précipiter à la fenêtre, crosse à la main et les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune garçon d'à peine 11 printemps est agenouillé au bord de sa hutte, les mains serrées autour des planches pour ne pas tomber. Il est penché en avant, son casque abîmé posé à côté de lui alors qu'il regarde avec peur et un peu de curiosité l'Arène.

La Plus Ancienne baisse les yeux à son tour, pour apercevoir les jeunes gens de Beurk, sensiblement en plein entraînement.

Sans bouclier. Ni une arme quelconque.

Et Gueulfor n'est nulle part en vu.

La Plus Sage fronce les sourcils, et scanne de nouveau l'endroit cherchant l'unijambiste à la grande bouche.

Pour écarquiller les yeux, presque comiquement, un instant plus tard.

Son patient se tient le dos droit et les épaules détendues au beau milieu de l'Arène. Il ne semble pas paniqué ou prudent comme les autres enfants, restant calmement immobile au milieu de la lourde tension. Il se tient là, et attends.

Pile en face de la cage grande ouverte d'un dragon.

LineCut

Tous les jeunes Vikings sont tendus, les yeux fixés sur la porte alors qu'ils tentent de mettre en place une stratégie, tirée de leurs nombreux entraînements durant les trois dernières annes.

(Cependant, ils ne peuvent interdire l'inconnu de cette situation. Un non-combattant. Blessé en plus de cela.)

Le Gronck laisse échapper un grognement menaçant, et Astrid se tend au son. Elle reste sur le qui-vive, mais sans arme, elle est aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson.

Alors que Kognedur se prépare à l'attaque, le rugissement soudain du Cauchemar Monstrueux de l'Arene retentit. La jeune femme sursaute, comme tous ses camarades, alors que les grognements sauvages de la bête emplissent les alentours. La cage du dragon le plus dangereux est clairement fermé, mais Kranedur l'oeille tout de même, prudent.

À l'écart, Inopia s'est crispé. Varek échange un regard avec Kranedur avant de se décaler légèrement, prêt à sauter devant le blessé. Il est de leur responsabilité. Il ne sera pas blessé par une de leurs erreurs.

Un éclat métallique attire son regard.

Astrid a empoigné sa hache.

Un vacarme soudain lui fait pourtant tourner la tête, et elle perds sa concentration, alors qu'un seau se vide de son eau sur le sol de l'Arène, bois et métal ayant résonné avec force contre la pierre.

Inopia vient de bouger, et déjà, il est devant le box.

Alors que le naufragé a posé une main sur la porte, Astrid apercoit dans l'ombre deux yeux jaunes, brillant d'une lueur toxique. Ils fixent le garçon devant le box, deux fines fentes meurtrières et menaçantes.

La guerrière blonde s'apprête à bondir devant Inopia, sa hache prête à trancher le danger, mais au même moment, elle le voit oser les deux mains contre le battant de bois, et pousser.

Kognedur fronce les sourcils. Alors qu'elle observait le garçon, lorsqu'il a attrapé la porte, et juste avant qu'il ne commence à le referme, elle est certaine qu'elle l'a vu… hésiter.

De sa position sur le côté, Rustik voit les lèvres du blessé bouger, mais il ne peut mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il murmure.

Et Inopia, sous leurs yeux ébahis, ferme les portes du box.

LineCut

À côté d'une Gothi rayonnante (aussi fière que cet animal du Sud, le paon, dont leur avait parlé le dernier négociant) qui tapote sa crosse sur le sol avec satisfaction, hochant la tête, Gueulfor s'étouffe dans sa propre barbe.

Il voit le garçon, toujours appuyé contre les portes closes, se redresser lentement. Les autres jeunes gens sont figés, statues surprises et confuses devant ce qu'il vient de se produire.

(Comme eux, Gueulfor ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se produire.)

(Gothi ne peut que le deviner.

Et Gustav…)

Gustav, lui, a les yeux qui brillent.

LineCut

Chapitre un peu plus court, mais, je l'espère, assez satisfaisant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
